It may be desirable to puncture, open, sever, cut, or penetrate a pipe. Typically, methods of puncturing pipes include drilling through the sidewall of the pipe, cutting a pipe with a blade or saw, or penetrating with a heated lance or point. However, pipe may be installed in an environment wherein access to the pipe at the desired point(s) to be punctured cannot be obtained, thus preventing puncturing the pipe at those desired point(s). For example, a pipe may be installed in close proximity to equipment, devices, walls, or other obstructions preventing access for puncturing by typical methods. Another example may include a pipe installed in the ground, for example a well casing, and thus preventing access for puncturing by typical methods throughout the length of the pipe below grade.
Because of these limitations or disadvantages of the typical apparatuses and methods and the art before, there is a need for improved apparatuses and methods for puncturing pipe.